


TUA ONE SHOTS

by larissa_fanfics



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Affection, Age Difference, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Brother Diego Hargreeves, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bullet wound, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abandonment, Comfort, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Five Hargreaves - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good Sibling Diego Hargreeves, Good Sibling Vanya Hargreeves, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, How Do I Tag, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Killing, Kissing, Little!Vanya, M/M, Medical Procedures, Middle School, Mild Blood, Multi, NSFW, Non-Explicit, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Sexual Age Play, Number 1 | Luther Hargreeves, Number 2 | Diego Hargreeves, Number 3 | Allison Hargreeves, Number 4 | Klaus Hargreeves, Number 6 | Ben Hargreeves, Number 7 | Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five Gets Help, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Needs Help, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Number Five | The Boy has PTSD, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Number Fve | The Boy Needs Help, OOC, Omorashi, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Overstimulation, Panic Attacks, Peeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Dynamics, Power Swap, Pre-Canon, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Vanya Hargreeves, Self-Harm, Sharing a Body, Shooting Guns, Sick Character, Sick Five, Sick Number Five, Sick!Five, Sickfic, Smut, Social Anxiety, Social Media, Soft Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Soft Vanya Hargreeves, Soft!five, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Stitches, Sub!Five, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Talking, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Klaus Hargreeves, Watersports, Wetting, dom!Diego, pee kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissa_fanfics/pseuds/larissa_fanfics
Summary: You can request all you want but i don't know how to write smut but if you want I can try,Just give me a prompt in the comments :)None of the chapters are  correlation with one another unless said so in the notes.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Reginald Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Grace Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Reginald Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Grace Hargreeves & Everyone, Grace Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Grace Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Grace Hargreeves & Reginald Hargreeves, Grace Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Reginald Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/Reginald Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & Everyone, Luther Hargreeves & Reginald Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Allison & Ben & Diego & Klaus & Luther & Vanya, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Grace Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Reginald Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 62
Kudos: 86





	1. Request

**Author's Note:**

> So one shot leave prompts in the comment section or my Twitter @larissasunivers :)

Okay so the rules:

\- I won't do readers unless I'm really inspired

\- I will give credit to who comments but if something you ask gives me inspiration then I'll message you but if you don't mind me changing please say so in your comment to make it easier.

\- I'm not good at writing so I hope I can get better with this

\- I love CONSTRUCTIVE feedback so please leave any if you have some :) 

\- NO homophobia, racism, sexism, ect... unless it a plot divice for the story. I don't like it so please unless it like someone being homophobic/racist/sexism/ect in the story. no real life please.

Ps I might change or add some rules this is also my second fanfic so keep that in mind. :)

Thanks for reading


	2. Dom!diego little!vanya NSFW (NOT SAFE 4 WORK)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanaccount/pseuds/Justanaccount
> 
> Justanaccount: Please write a dom Diego little Vanya fic i love the power dynamic between them at the start of the show  
> |  
> |  
> Yeah age play, kinda embarrassed to admit but I’m soft for it lmao  
> |  
> |  
> Can it be in the same universe but no apocalypse in a world where Vanya actually doesn’t have powers. Everything else stays the same and mental age regression not physical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm going to try and write this thanks you justanaccount for your request 
> 
> Dom!diego little!vanya, daddy kink, no powers, no apocalypse, everything else is the same!
> 
> Age play is hard ): but I'll try and use the daddy kink to make it seem like it I guess

Diego was walking up the stairs to Vanyas's apartment he thought he would bother her little sister.  
he walked right in without even knocking not like needs to ask you any he can pick locks and he knows where she keeps a spare key under the mat like always.  
he walks straight in and saw her sitting on the couch four fingers in her pussy masturbating with her head in the pillows with muffled moans coming out from her. You could hear her say  
Daddy Daddy please I need you I need you come in me please and other stuff similar to that but what shocked Diego the most is when she said Diego come in me please Daddy please which made him notice that she wasn't masturbating to just anything she was masturbating to him.  
Diego as a little louder than needed Vanya  
On his head snap to instantly stopped fingering herself what vehicle did doing here how long have you been in there what have you heard.  
Diego smirks and walks up to her sits right in front of her placing his hands on her pushing her down on the sofa and said  
don't worry baby girl Daddy's got you all you have to do is be a good girl behave and you can have it and you can ride Daddy's cock.  
Vanya whimpered then nodded frantically saying please please please I'll be good girl please Daddy please.  
Okay baby girl be quiet now unless you want to misbehave.  
Vanya instantly shock her head no diego just smirked and said  
Good girl now you be a quiet little girl for daddy okay  
Vanya  
Diego who is already hard shimmeez down his leather pants then grabs his cock with his hand and put it where baby girls pussy is and slowly slide it in vanya moans and begs please faster please.  
Diego hums and goes faster and says your so tight baby girl so tight. Why don't you cum for me cum for daddy. Vanya came and as she came Diego came to. if you say anything to anyone about this or my sexual preferences is Indian nice to your knee understand? Diego said Vanya nods and said sure maybe we can do this again? Diego answers yeah sure TO BE CONTINUED So I don't know how to write smut or porn but please for the love of God tell me things I should change and next time they do the devil's tango it will be better :) that is for reading sorry to disappoint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I'm not good at writing anything smut related but I hope you guys can give you some constructive criticism so I can get better and next time they meet up they can have a lot better and more detailed version of what happened thank you and I hope you guys at least semi enjoy this


	3. Dom!diego little!vanya pt2 sfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non sexual Diego and vanya at the request of justanaccount again so here we are. :)

1 month after what happened at vanya's apartment Vanya and diego were sitting on the couch of their new apartment that they now share. Vanya asked softly can we watch a movie? Diego: why don't I order pizza you pick a movie and we change into those onesies klaus got us? Vanya nods Diego goes to order pizza then enters the bathroom to change while Vanya picks a movie and then changes in their bedroom then the pizza gets there and they sit together in their onesies while watching a Pixar movie after they done with the pizza Diego and vanya snuggle without even noticing vanya starts sucking her thumb then after about a minute Diego notices so he chuckles. slowly saying you're really cute when you do that you know. They both giggle and finish watching the movie while cuddling then they end up falling asleep on the couch having on the best evenings that they have in their new house


	4. Soft Fivyia SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatstaceygirl/pseuds/thatstaceygirl
> 
> Thatstaceygirl asked: >.> Fiveya being soft for each other?  
> |  
> I am open to either! Though I have to admit, I love a hearty dose of UST so... maybe some longing thrown in there for good measure?  
> |  
> Warnings: panic attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some soft five and vanya  
> Sfw (safe for work) mostly sibling bonding maybe some staring at each other.
> 
> Tags: soft five, good sis vanya, panic attacks, PTSD.

Five's POV:

Everything was fine, I was fine. The the apocalypse is over Vanya was getting trained to use her powers, Diego got back to his job back as a detective, Alison got partial custody with her daughter, Luther was being Luther he was going to clubs and talking shit like he always is, Klaus is sober and now he can summon and conjure ben for a lot longer, and we get to hang out with Ben as well klaus also hangs out with his ghost boyfriend a lot as well, ben get to talk to us more and it's really a lot of fun to see him after all this time. Mom still is working and she's a lot better than she was before Pogo was around and not as much as before but you ca find him if you needed him.

We do family game night every Friday or at least as much as we can I started using the internet. I learned how to do things. I accepted the fact that I'm stuck in a 13 year olds body even though I'm 58, and basically been living my life. it's been a month since the apocalypse and everything has been going okay mom is going to cook tonight, Vanya was over, Diego's is at work, Klaus was at Diego's apartment with Ben doing who know what, Allison was in LA to see her daughter, and Luther was at a bar like he usually is. Pogo I don't know where he is. But i'm in the living room everything was fine.

Then out of nowhere I couldn't breathe everything was hot I kept seeing the flames and the ashes I was back there I was back to the one place I never want to be again, I don't think I can do it again, I don't think I can survive again I don't think, I'm strong enough for it this it not what I want, I just want to go back to my family, was me going back to the dream... was it all something my mind came up with the comfort? or is it something the commission did? Oh no, oh god no I can't do this again...

Vanya's POV:

I was at home today I was going to hang out with five everybody was out Luther I don't know where he went out Diego is at work also has an LA Ben is dead and causes a Diego's apartment waiting for him to get home mom is making dinner for me and 5 and polar was somewhere in the library I think I went to the living room to find 5 so we can talk a little bit...

when I got there five was muttering I think something about "no I can't do this again" and he hyperventilating and shaking like a leaf with some tears going down his face. it looks like it was having a panic attack and his eyes are open but he wasn't looking at the me he had that thousand-mile stare that klaus says he gets when he is having a flash back about Vietnam. Five wasn't seen me, he looks like to see something else, I was getting worried. if he continues hyperventilating then he was going to faint.

So I woke up to him and say "five hey five can you hear me" he did seem to hear me and he continued shaking and hyperventilating then I go and touch him and in an instant his head snapped at me I thought he was going to get Whiplash and he was looking at me again and he was still shaking he looks like he was signing to suppress a sob. with a really quiet and soft voice he asked: "Vania?" it was actually pretty heartbreaking I nodded "yeah buddy it me, your here at the house the apocalypse it over okay?" He nods and says: "sorry" "hey no it not your fault" "okay" we stare at each other for who knows how long, we start to lean in then mom said: " time for dinner" we both snap out of are daze I say: " let's go then we can watch movies" my face feels warm I'm probably blushing but I can't help but smile when he nods and smiles. We get up and make are way to the kitchen. We had a quiet night and then fell asleep I should probably tell my siblings about it but maybe I can just sleep for a little bit and tell them about it all later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this idea. Thanks for the suggestion.  
> if you want to suggest something for me to write please comment down below,  
> and I would love any constructive criticism/feedback for me to get better.  
> thank you


	5. Five & Diego hurt/comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Can you do some hurt/comfort where Diego is Nice to Five. your fics are so good
> 
> Let's try this!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:
> 
> Hurt/comfort  
> Number five | The boy & Diego Hargreeves  
> Guns  
> Gun shot  
> Blood

The non-pocalyse as Klaus calls it, didn't happen. Now we were all living are life's, Luther was in LA with Allison to see Claire, Klaus would hang out with Dave, do yoga and he and Ben would train Vanya, Diego would still do vigilante work and Five with nothing better to do (not wanting his brother to get hurt) would go with him...

This was one of those times...

October 23rd 2019: 

They were dealing with High Class Drug Dealers who were trying to make Klaus Relapse, they had guns and were shotting at Five and Diego they were dealing with the last two...

Diego's POV:

Five and I we dealing with some bad guys, their were two left I was dealing with the one that tried to run with all the drugs and money, while five had just finished the other guy I tackled him and knifed him, I turned around... then I heard a gun shot I look around and saw five stumbling down and fall and the guy who shot him finally went unconscious while five fell to the ground with a pool of blood growing under him. I would be lying if I say that I didn't panic. I ran to him, his eye were fluttering shut I say:" Five! Ohmygod! W-what happened?!?! " Five grunts and says with his eyes closed:" I got shot moron." "Five eye open kid!" Five opened his eyes his breathing was uneven and shuddering he just moaned in pain. Five can be an ass but he cares he cares more then everyone else, he is stubborn and arrogant, but he lived to the fucking Apocalypse to save them to save us to save me are family, the one thing five isn't is selfish and he doesn't deserve to die, he deserves to live more then all of us more then most people on earth. A small "sorry" snaped me out of my thoughts, five could see I was worried and mad but I wasn't mad at him. No I was mad at these assholes that did this to him, I was mad at myself for letting five come here with me, for not helping him find a good hobby, and five was FUCKING APOLOGIZING To me because he sees I'm mad and is bearly coherence to say something mean he just wanted me to be okay god my heart hurt, "Hey no, none of that you-your going to be okay got it" I take of his jacket and scrunch it up and I apply pressure to the wound five hisses in pain I give him an apologetic smile, He says: "can't *pants* breathe." I say: " okay don't worry I'll take you to the academy and get you stitched up" He nods then hisses and his eyes flutter closed again. SHIT "five hey five eyes open" I can feel him go limp I panicked I pick him up and run to the car, I speeded until we got to the academy I get five and put him in the med bay. Mom was grocery shopping with pogo, Vanya was giving lessons, klaus was at yoga, luther and Allison are in la, ben is died, so it was just me. I take of five's shirt and get the rubbing alcohol and got the needle and thread and bandages, and quickly got back to five I put the rubbing alcohol on five and his eyes fly open with some tears and a quiet scream he was shaking. It was heart breaking and I just shushed him and rubbed his shoulder to calm him down "it's okay calm down I'm just stitching you back up" he nods I go to finish disinfect his wound, I could hear him whimper and I would just shush him and tell him he was okay, that it was going to be okay, and that it would be over soon. I finally finished stitching him up, I look at him his face is blotchy, tears down his cheeks, I say: " all done are you okay? How do you feel? Do you need something?" I spew questions at him worriedly god when I look at five like this I don't see an 58 year old man stuck in a 13 year old boys body, I see my little brother who is 13 and hurt and it makes my heart hurt. Five saying queity "no I'm okay thanks" snaped me out of my thoughts I nod and asked: "you sure" he nods. I say: " okay I'll get you one of my old hoodies and we can watch movies, how about that? Five actually beams at me and says: "yes please I'll be awesome" then I just chuckle and smile and walk to my room get one of my old hoddies then I go to the kitchen and get him something to drink for me and Five and my laptop and go back up I give five my hoodie and I help him put it on, then we watch movies till we fall asleep. Klaus's POV; I get home from yoga I fell down and scraped my knee so I went to the med bay and I see diego the softy asleep with an arm around five, and five clutching him like a baby koala, I take a picture and smile I send it to every one else it so cute. Five looks like a little kid and diego looks so much like a big brother right know, they both look so calm and relaxed, no scowl or glare just a relaxed face that looks peaceful I love it I finish my knee and turn of the lights and walk out and call Ali to tell what I just saw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was really fun to write I hope you enjoyed if you have any requests please leave it down below .  
> If you have anything that you think I can change please let me know I love feedback.


	6. Legos! (Five&Diego Platonic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego really likes legos and only plays with them when no one is around or awake.
> 
> Five has a nightmare about the apocalypse and goes to everyone's room to make sure they're okay.
> 
> And they meet. (or talk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks, snowflakeswrites for helping me make this

it was a normal day, it 3 am everyone except Diego went to bed, Diego is still a vigilante and got home an hour ago so he took a shower and was playing with legos to calm down from his night.

**^~^^~^^^^~~~~~~~~^^^~^^^^^^^~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~**

It was a normal day, FIve watched Netflix all day but the last thing he saw was the 100 (a show on Netflix about the end of the earth) he went to sleep around midnight.

He had a nightmare:

He couldn't breathe, there was ash in his throat and dust in his eyes, it was hot he felt like he would melt, after a second he knew where he was. he was in the apocalypse of course maybe he never left and him going home was all just a dream, god their bodies, all covered in dust, stuff, no pulse, cold but warm, eyes open and hollow they were dead and he couldn't save them!

~~ °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ~~

Then he woke up he was gasping, there were tears running down his face, his whole body was trembling, he was trying his best not to cry.

He teleported to Klaus's room who was sprawled in bed asleep, shakingly he went towards the unmoving body (other than the fact he was moving when he breathes) and put two fingers towards his neck to check his pulse and relife past through five's body like a train, he went to everyone's rooms Klaus, Alisson, Vanya, Luther, (bens dead) then Diego... he was still shaking, hugging himself and silently crying because he still sees his siblings dead bodies no matter how many time he checks their pulse, so he jumped to Diego's room the first thing he noted was the lights, then he heard someone's breathing hight after his eyes adjusted to the lights he saw Diego sitting on the floor playing with blocks?

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_

Deigo froze, the first thing he thought was I'm never going to live this down, he was about to make up a (terrible) excuse for why he is playing with Legos. but then he saw Five's face, there are tears running down his chubby cheeks, his eyes are riped red, he has teeth marks on his bottom lip like he was bitting them, he looks like he is on the verge of sobbing, he hunched over hugging himself, his whole body was trembling. A small almost inaudible "Diego?" snapped him out of his thoughts.

He took a deep breath and said "Hey bud, uh what are you doing?" he asks hesitantly. Five said quietly "nightmare" then nodded towards the legos and asked " what's that?" still in his weirdly quiet voice.

I say "legos" bluntly even though i don't want to be teased i rather have Five tease me than whatever he's doing. He asks "what are Le-gos?" i almost couldn't hold my laugh, Five didn't what legos are. "what Mr. know-it-all doesn't know what legos are?" i say trying to get something out of him. he doesn't say (or do) anything for a second then he shakes his head no then says "i don't know everything" matter-of-factly "how do you not know what legos are?" i asked he just shrugs, that when i noticed he is still in the corner of the room looking like he was going to cry,

I sigh and say "they're a toy... they help calm me down" i wave for him to come closer and sit next to me, he hesitantly sat next to me, i put my hand on his shoulder rubbing it trying to comfort him. " we grab the instructions and put the pieces where they go or you can make your own thing, i making a death star from star wars."

He nods and we build for a sold 10 minutes till his tears stop fully, his body is trembling less, he just sniffling, that when i decide to ask, " what was your nightmare about?" i see him freeze out of the corner of my eye and i put my arm around him giving him a side hug while rubbing his forearm for comfort. he sniffles and says "the apocalypse, you were all dead and i failed and i was alone ag-"

"Hey, shh it's okay the apocalypse is over you didn't fail and you aren't alone." i interrupt him hearing his voice get brittle and tears going down his face, i smile and say " do you want to help me finish? " he nods and i add "if you ever have a nightmare i want to come in my room even if we're fighting or mad at each other, and we can talk and play with legos. how about that?" he smiles and says "yeah okay" we spent most of the night on the death star then we both fell asleep.

To say the least, we usually build legos at least once a week and sometimes just for fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading i hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I LOVE FEEDBACK! SO SEND ME ALL THE FEEDBACK!
> 
> If you have something you want me to write please comment down below.


	7. Diego & Five Dom/sub Nsfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not safe for work  
> \- established relationships  
> -dom!Diego  
> -sub!five  
> \- Age up
> 
> From: Donald Duck left the following comment on TUA ONE SHOTS: 
> 
> Maybe Diego/Five dom/sub spanking nsfw? Ages for either don’t matter
> 
> So here we are!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah porn with no plot
> 
> Yooooooy

Five who is now in the body of a 23 year old, Is Sleeping next to Diego, curled up next to Diego with his head on his chest his arm around Diegos torso.

Diego is awake next to Five, one arm under Five with his hand rubbing the space between his neck and shoulder, his other arm around his waist rubbing his hip, with a small smile.

It was 9:45am and Five pull and all nighter to finish his work for the lab he went to bed around 5am he been stressing all week and Diego thinks it time for him to relax ;) so Diego started to kiss Five,

started on his hair line then his nose, cheeks, then very roughly on the lips, which woke five up, his eyes flutter open as his face turn a cute shade of pink, he opened his mouth to ask what Diego was doing, but Diego turned him on his back very quickly and pinned Fives wrists on either side of his head and took advantage of his open mouth and slid in his tongue exploring Five's mouth, then started sucking on five's bottom lip making him moan.

Diego smirked and said "good morning" Five was panting not having the ability of holding his breath for ungodly amount of time like Diego, making Diego very happy to see his boyfriend out of breath and blushing red. Five answers breathy "g-good morning" as he tries to regulate his breathing Diego responds in a low demanding voice " don't move" that made Five shiver and Five obligated Deigo took of his shirt and tied Five's hands to the head board very tightly and roughly but not enough to hurt him and he starts to kiss Five's neck

(five slept in his boxers because he was tired) then starts to nibble, loving the way five was mewling and how he was out of breath and they bearly even started loving how his body was reacting, Diego started to bite leaving Marks that will take weeks to leave, loving the way Five whimpers. But even Though he loves hearing Five he also loves making him swarm and despite so he say in a low tone " be quiet" then he put his hands on his hip very roughly close to leaving bruises and starts to nibble at Five's ear as he watches him bite his bottom lip trying to suppress the noise and how he shut his eyes or how his body trembles as he trys not to move because Diego told him not to.

Diego continues to teese him biting his ear lobe, sucking the skin in between his neck and ear and starts to make his way down to his nipples and licks on one and nibbles feeling them harden, and sucks his other nipple hearing Five's breath falter and looks up to see Five biting his lip hard it almost looks like it going to bleed, so he chuckles and kisses the others lips softly, hearing Five gasp Diego smiles and sucks Five's already swollen lip and he put his hands on the bands of Five's underwear and let's go of his lips and mumers softly "let me hear you" Diego says and bites his ear lobe smirks when he hears Five whimper, Diego goes back down and lightly kisses Five's Stomach, as Diego hears Five whine and whimper.

Diego gets to the band of Five's under wear, he puts his hands on the band and pull them of and let's it snap as five hisses, Diego kisses Five's inner thigh and Five say " Diego! Can you just-" " what did I say about talking back" Diego growls as Diego move up and starts to untie Five's hands " sit" Diego says in a low demanding growly Five whimper and obeys "on your knees, hand above your head" Diego says in the same voice as before and Five instantly obeys " I'm going to spank you 20 times you are going to count if miss one we are going to start over."

Five nods. Diego starts and Five yelps and says shockingly "one" and they continue 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14 that's when Diego noticed the tears and softened and says "color?"

(An: red means stop, yellow means slow down [ for some people it mean pause] and green means go!) 

Five says " g-green god green" Diego nods and hummed and did the rest softer 15,16,17,18,19 did the last one "come on last one baby" Diego says. Five says chokingly "t-twenty" Diego sighed and mumers " good boy such a good boy for me, you should be rewarded don't you think" Five nods and Diego smiles and rubs five were he spanked him ( the butt duh) softly and starts to kiss him on the shoulder going going up until their lips met five gasped at the gentleness and of course Diego takes the opportunity to slip in his tongue and Five moans into the kiss.

Diego smiles and uses one hand to pull Five on his and the the other to rub his hip, after five is on his lap with his body facing sideways to Diego.

(to diego he is side. So for example his left side is facing diego)

Diego puts one of his hands on the bottom of Five's spine and the other right on top of the band of his underwear, Diego is still kissing Five when he slid his hand in the underwear without Five noticing since he was sucking and biting his bottom lip and five moaned at it so Diego's hand went unnoticed. Five moaned into Diegos mouth when Diego started slowly To pump Five's dick, five dick was drenched with precum, Diego pulled away from Five's lips and says " we haven't had any fun this week did we?" Five presses his head against Diegos next and nods, " you seem so tense why don't help you relax" Five hastily nods and Diego smiles and lays five on his back and takes of his pants and underwear and grabs the lube and a condom and goes back on the bed and takes Five's underwear of.

Diego puts some lube on his fingers and slides it in Five's ass five whimpers, Diego thrusts his finger in and out as Five's moans, and then he adds another and thrusts them in and curls them and Five crys in pleasure when Diego's fingers brush against his prostate then Diego adds another finger then after a hot minute Diego takes out his fingers and five whines at the lost and Diego says " don't worry I know what you need" and Five nods Diego puts on the condom and alot of lube on his dick and rubs it on Five's entrance and slides it in letting five get used to the feeling and starts to thrust and Diego grabs Five's Dick and times it with his thrusts. Diego's Dick aimed at Five's prostate as he pumps Five's dick in his hands, five cryed out of pleasure and Five ass got tighter as he was closer to coming and soon five moans out Diego's name as he cums and Diego cums right after seeing white and collapsed on five.

After some time Diego pulls out and ties the condom and throws it out and goes to the bathroom and orders some food and grabs the oil and walks back to bed and and put on his underwear and lays down with five who is still panting and puts some oil on his hands and rubs it on five after he's done he five into his chest and they lay their for sometime and then five says "hi: with a sheepish smile and diego responds "hi" with a smile, after the food get there they spend the day cuddling and watching Movies till they fall asleep on the couch at the end of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are done I hope you enjoyed.  
> If you have any feedback I would love to read it.  
> And if you have a request please comment that down below to :)


	8. Alison/vanya hurt/comfort sfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so anonymous asked: can you do a vanya/alison one? Maybe vanya is having some trouble and alison helps her out?
> 
> Okay so I hope you enjoy this and that it's what you ask :)
> 
> Ps: sorry that it was short :/

Allison was in a good mood, she just got to talk with her daughter, luther didn't bother her all day, she was able to find her favorite skirt (that klaus stole), she hasn't seen Diego or five all day ( they went out to buy something (legos) so no sass or sarcasm, so she was going to go to vanya's room so they can hang out (there relationship is still rocky since the apocalypse) when she gets their vanya is sitting on her bed staring at her violin, Allison says: hey V what are you doing?  
Vanya looks up at her seemingly startled and says: I want to play violin but... she trails of but allison understands (the cabin) Allison says sighs and sit next to vanya and hug her and says: don't worry if something bad happens I'm her to help. She (alli) smiles and vanya smiles and nods they sit like this for a good 10 minutes and then vanya gets up and start to play it start slow and hesitantly but slowly growing stronger and confident she plays after about 3 songs she stops and smiles and says: thanks allison I needed that.  
Allison responds: no problem. Vanya walks up.to her and kisses her cheek and says: let's get some cookies and continue. Allison nods as they go down to the kitchen to grab some cookies.  
They spent their whole day allison watching vanya play violin and they love every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is what you wanted if not please comment and tell me what to change or if I should just do another chapter :)
> 
> If you have a request pls comment and if you have any feedback to make my work better pls also comment it down below  
> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed


	9. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five is very overwhelmed by being back and has a panic attack
> 
> Please read notes for trigger warnings :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the format. I hope you enjoy it
> 
> Trigger warnings:  
> Brief Self hate in the beginning  
> Panic attack (it's detailed)  
> Overstimulation/sensory overload  
> Touch starve ( kinda)  
> PTSD (mentioned)

He was fine, really. Just some times. only some times it was to much, he really hated himself for when this happens. Usually he was able to stop it before hand, but he ignored the signs, he ignored the tightness of his chest, the ringing in his ears, the numbness in his limbs, and now he is in a bathroom stall of a mall that he couldn't remember the name of, honestly he couldn't remember what he was doing here, why he was here, how he got here, all he knows is that he is in the bathroom struggling to breathe, with tears running down his cheek, his chest hurt, his head hurt, he couldn't feel his body, he tried to move, to leave but he couldn't. A sob broke through and now he was sobbing, he was trying to calm down, trying to leave, trying to remember how he got there but he couldn't. He could hear a faint noise of someone walking into the bathroom, he didn't really pay much attention to it, he was trying to breathe because if he doesn't breathe his brain can't get oxygen and if he if his brain didn't he get oxygen he would- his spiraling thoughts were cut off by someone saying "five?" He knows that voice, he just has to remember who he belongs to but he can't because he couldn't think- "five, buddy are you in here?" BEN! That was Ben's voice, he and Ben (and Klaus and Diego) had gone to the Brookfield to buy some clothes and shoes (and phones and other things). He tried, he really did try to say something anything but he couldn't breathe. A choked sob came from him. He heard ben move towards him right in front of the stall and slowly open it, with a gasp he kneeled down and put his hand on the others shoulder trying to comfort the older yet younger one but it only made things worse it felt like his shoulder was on fire, Ben quickly removed his hand "okay, five can you hear me? Nod if can hear me" he said in a soft kind voice and he quickly nodded. Ben nods mostly to himself " okay that's good, now five I need you to breathe, can you do that?" He shacks his head (no) "yes you. can come on breathe in for 4 seconds" he inhales as told "hold for 7" he does "out for 8" he shakingly exhales "good keep doing that's" after a couple of minutes his breathing is less erratic but still not fully there then Ben says "okay I need you to name three things you can see" five nods and shakingly says "the f-floor, th-the wall, and y-you" "good, you're doing great. Now two things you can hear" "you and my heart beat" "great you're doing great, now one thing you can smell" "bleach" "great, how do you feel?" "Better" the other responded "good. Can I touch you?" The other hesitated "yes" Ben slowly leans and raps his arms around the other, five tenses his body buring were were ben's skin touches his, but at the same time relief passes through him "can you tell me what wrong?" Ben questions softly "to much" "to much what?" Ben questions very concerned and confused "too much sound, people, smells." "Oh, heh, that happens to me too I'm not used to people and stuff I should have expected you didn't either" "hmm" five says suddenly very tied "come on I'll call Diego and we can go" he nods Ben let's him go trying not to overwhelm five again. When (a very concerned) Diego and (a very worried) Klaus get there five is half asleep leaning on the wall, half listening to been talking about theorys for their favorite show _(Ben is doing that to keep five ground)_ Deigo slowly walks up to them and says quietly to five " hey buddy. I'm going to pick you up so we can go home is that okay?" Five nods, so Diego picks him up slowly and starts to walk to the car with Klaus and Ben behind him. "Did he have a PTSD (post-traumatic stress disorder) attack?" Klaus asks worryingly "no! He has that to?" Klaus nods sadly "Diego and I have been trying to convince him to go to therapy" "is he going" "yep, he said he would go if Diego and I go" Klaus said happily then he continues "but if it wasn't PTSD then do you know what is was?" "I pretty sure he was have a panic attack because he was overwhelmed by the everything" Klaus nods "can you tell Diego to wait for me?" "Yeah why?" Ben asked hoping that Klaus wasn't about to do something absurd "I want to get him and I a pair of noise cancelling headphones so I can tune out the ghosts, and he can shoot out the people it should help him and me" Klaus replies rather happy at the idea he has "that a good idea. But you should hurry." "Okay" Klaus runs of and Ben get to the car and sees Diego putting five in, though he was struggling it seemed that five was asleep and Diego wasn't trying to wake him up. Ben help Diego "where's Klaus?" "He went to grab some noise cancelling headphones for five and himself" Diego nods and get in the driver's seat, Ben also goes to passenger seat waiting for Klaus. Klaus appears rather quickly after that and gets in the car and shows them the noise cancelling headphones he got the red one for himself and the blue one for five they make it home very easily and put five in his bed they're going to talk about this later during some random family meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy. If you have any feedback I would love to hear (read ;) ) it
> 
> Have a nice day <3


	10. Diego & Five Dom/sub Nsfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not safe for work   
> Rough sex basically  
> Cat calling  
> Attempted rape (kinda)  
> A lot of forplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the formate

It been a very long day for Diego, Luther has been pissing him of a lot, it was very annoying after a while (more like 10 seconds), after that he had to deal with a drug dealer that was after Klaus, and now he's with his brother/boyfriend (who is in his 20s thanks to a deal with the handler) five, they making their way back to the boiler room when this random guy came up to them looking straight (ha) at five and said “hey their lil twink, wanna ditch your friend and come home with me? We could have lots of fun?” with a wink “you have lots of balls coming up to a stranger, who you know nothing about asking them to go home with you.” Five said with a smirk as if he won an argument the guy response with his own smirk walking closer to five- who backed up a tad- and said trying to flirt “well if you want to suck my balls I won’t mind” five mad a face of distaste that look like a grimace and opened his mouth to reply when the stranger lunged forward to kiss him grabbing his waist and back of his neck forcefully pulling him towards himself, now Diego usually won’t do anything, like he has been doing sure he is pissed of and wanted to punch his face just for looking at five, but he likes seeing five come up with witty come backs and walking away with a smirk then smiling (smile +ing is weird) at him cuz he is proud of the come back. But this guy is touching him, forcing him and he is going to murder this guy. Diego grabs this guy’s shoulder and pushes him away from five before he can kiss him and says very roughly and angrily “stay away from him” reaching for one of his knives “dude chill I just think he’s hot” Diego was about to answer when five cut him of “he doesn’t want anything to do with you, and he also has a boyfriend he rather spend time with” he points Diego “you rather spend time with spandex really? This guy probably slept with everyone.” “everyone includes you. And yes I rather spend the with him” “maybe someone need to show you what you’re missing” goes to grab five again but this time Diego grabs his arm and twist it and with his other hand grabs a knives and puts it one the strangers throat “ he said no, now you can walk away or I can put a knives in your throat and make you” five gently touches his shoulder moving closer to him the same time the guy nods and apologize and runs away. “are you okay” Diego asks five nods hugging him nuzzling his shoulder Diego was about to say more when five teleported them back home (to the boiler room) “I’m good” he smiles. Five kisses him softly and pulls away from him, but Diego had other plans and pulls five into another kiss but unlike previous one this one was rough and hard, five kissing back while moving backwards leaning against the wall, Diego move from his lips and going to kiss neck sucking roughly as five moans. Diego grabs one of fives legs and pull is up to his waist going back to kissing five's lips as five put his arms around Diego’s neck seemingly getting the hint and locking his legs around Diego’s waist. Using the wall as leverage Diego takes of fives pants (an: I know technically it not possible but who cares) and boxers five whines when Diego doesn’t do anything after, breaking their kiss Diego sucks on five's tongue then moving to five's ear nibbling lightly then growls “your mine” letting go of his ear five hastily nods “I’m yours” he whimpers as Diego bites his neck where his newly formed hickey is “good” Diego says still in a low voice, five tugs on Diego shirt and he takes it off then his pants and boxers leans in to kiss five roughly again then says against his lips “lube” five teleports lube to his hand and give to Diego who grabs it and put a generous amount on his digets and put the two in roughly making five whimper as Diego thrusts it in and out quickly then adds a third and does the same but curling his fingers against the others prostate making him moan, Diego removes his digest causing five to whine, Diego add a generous amount of lube to his length and Rams it into five aiming for his prostate leaving five a whimpering and moaning mess after a hot second he grabs fives length pumping it with his thrust causing five to cum almost immediately as he cries out his name, Diego thrust even harder and more sloppy listening to five overstimulated whines as fives body trembles exhaustion, after about 4 more thrusts Diego cums screaming fives name, leaning against him using the wall as leverage, he slowly pulls out as five whimpers at the action overstimulated and exhausted, Diego take him to their bed and get a rag to clean them up, then he lays next to five who curls up against him mumbling “good night” already half asleep Diego smiles and nuzzles the smaller man’s hair saying good night right before he succumbs to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you I hope you enjoyed  
> If you have a prompt or request plz comment


	11. Diego & Five Dom/sub Nsfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Waring
> 
> Knifes  
> Attempted sexual assault kinda?  
> Cat calling  
> Rough sex  
> NOT SAFE FOR WORK  
> Protectiveness/possessiveness  
> Wall sex  
> Slight overstimulation
> 
> Idk if their are any other triggers plz comment so I can update

It been a very long day for Diego, Luther has been pissing him of a lot, it was very annoying after a while (more like 10 seconds),  
after that he had to deal with a drug dealer that was after Klaus, and now he's with his brother/boyfriend (who is in his 20s thanks to a deal with the handler) five,  
they making their way back to the boiler room when this random guy came up to them looking straight (ha) at five and said “hey their lil twink, wanna ditch your friend and come home with me? We could have lots of fun?” with a wink  
“you have lots of balls coming up to a stranger, who you know nothing about asking them to go home with you.” Five said with a smirk as if he won an argument the guy response with his own smirk walking closer to five- who backed up a tad- and said trying to flirt “well if you want to suck my balls I won’t mind” five mad a face of distaste that look like a grimace and opened his mouth to reply when the stranger lunged forward to kiss him grabbing his waist and back of his neck forcefully pulling him towards himself,  
now Diego usually won’t do anything, like he has been doing sure he is pissed of and wanted to punch his face just for looking at five, but he likes seeing five come up with witty come backs and walking away with a smirk then smiling (smile +ing is weird) at him cuz he is proud of the come back.  
But this guy is touching him, forcing him and he is going to murder this guy.  
Diego grabs this guy’s shoulder and pushes him away from five before he can kiss him and says very roughly and angrily “stay away from him” reaching for one of his knives “dude chill I just think he’s hot” Diego was about to answer when five cut him of “he doesn’t want anything to do with you, and he also has a boyfriend he rather spend time with” he points Diego  
“you rather spend time with spandex really? This guy probably slept with everyone.”  
“everyone includes you. And yes I rather spend the with him”  
“maybe someone need to show you what you’re missing” goes to grab five again but this time Diego grabs his arm and twist it and with his other hand grabs a knives and puts it one the strangers throat  
“ he said no, now you can walk away or I can put a knives in your throat and make you” five gently touches his shoulder moving closer to him the same time the guy nods and apologize and runs away.  
“are you okay” Diego asks five nods hugging him nuzzling his shoulder Diego was about to say more when five teleported them back home (to the boiler room)  
“I’m good” he smiles.  
Five kisses him softly and pulls away from him, but Diego had other plans and pulls five into another kiss but unlike previous one this one was rough and hard, five kissing back while moving backwards leaning against the wall, Diego move from his lips and going to kiss neck sucking roughly as five moans.  
Diego grabs one of fives legs and pull is up to his waist going back to kissing five's lips as five put his arms around Diego’s neck seemingly getting the hint and locking his legs around Diego’s waist.  
Using the wall as leverage Diego takes of fives pants (an: I know technically it not possible but who cares) and boxers five whines when Diego doesn’t do anything after, breaking their kiss Diego sucks on five's tongue then moving to five's ear nibbling lightly then growls  
“your mine” letting go of his ear five hastily nods  
“I’m yours” he whimpers as Diego bites his neck where his newly formed hickey is  
“good” Diego says still in a low voice, five tugs on Diego shirt and he takes it off then his pants and boxers leans in to kiss five roughly again then says against his lips  
“lube” five teleports lube to his hand and give to Diego who grabs it and put a generous amount on his digets and put the two in roughly making five whimper as Diego thrusts it in and out quickly then adds a third and does the same but curling his fingers against the others prostate making him moan, Diego removes them causing five to whine, Diego add a generous amount of lube to his length and Rams it into five aiming for his prostate leaving five a whimpering and moaning mess after a hot second he grabs fives length pumping it with his thrust causing five to cum almost immediately as he cries out his name,  
Diego thrust even harder and more sloppy listening to five overstimulated whines as fives body trembles exhaustion, after about 4 more thrusts Diego cums screaming fives name, leaning against him using the wall as leverage, he slowly pulls out as five whimpers at the action overstimulated and exhausted, Diego take him to their bed and get a rag to clean them up, then he lays next to five who curls up against him mumbling “good night” already half asleep Diego smiles and nuzzles the smaller man’s hair saying good night right before he succumbs to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh hope you enjoyed  
> Plz leave request in the comments  
> And if you have any feedback so I can get better at write please comment :)
> 
> Have a jazzy day and stay safe


End file.
